City of Tears
by Immortalrunes
Summary: Trouble stirs up in Idris and Jace is sent to help.But what he doesn't know is that Clary has a surprise waiting for him at home.Too bad he'll have to find out 13 years later.Is nothing too much for love to conquer or is time the obstacle that will come between them.SET A YEAR AFTER COG.Clace
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey, this is just something I decided to work on and how i get my ideas **

**are from daydreaming in class so it gives me something to do when the teacher **

**goes on and on with the story and i hope u decide to read it. :) I know I'm too **

**lazy to fix the grammar mistakes . Sorry because i only get a certain amount of computer **

**time each day**

**Oh and by the way, this first chapter is about a year after COG**

**6/25/12 : I was considering deleting this story but decided against it because it's the first story I ever posted here on fanfiction ( you know sentimental values). I still have a bunch of chapters written in a notebook which I just found a couple days ago and I'll be posting the rest of the chapters on a regular basis. Also, I won't be editing it so I'll be keeping it at what I wrote. Happy reading! :)**

**Disclamer: do i look like cassandra clare? oh right you can't see me. **

**Well**

**yeah i dont own the mortal instruments **

**ch. 1**

I was sitting in front of the counter on a typical Monday morning with a lot

on my mind as usual. I was officially not called or considered a mundane

anymore. Although except for my runes, my demon fighting was still as weak as a

mundane. Someone coughed and interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw my

sweet, sarcastic, blonde boyfriend. As I stared at him I took in all his

perfections as confused familiar gold eyes stare at me. He cleared his throat

and i snapped out of it. "When did you get here?" I asked confused. I had not

seen him come in at all. "A minute ago" he replied. "Oh," was all I said and ate

my breakfast silently, and made a mental note to pay better attention.

After breakfast I went out for a walk. Jace tagged along because I didnt have

experience and training and needed to be protected as he had put it. The clouds

had parted exposing the bright light of the sun. It's rays filled me with

further from the Institute I was lost in thought again. "Clary" Jace called

"clary!"he tried again. "yeah?" i finally was starting to get annoyed. "Alec

called and said there was a demon in the other side of the city." "ok" i

answered knowing that I would have to repeat the lonliness of everyday. They had

argued that I had not had enough training to go and fight demons. And of course

as usual they won. Not long after Jace had left the sky had gotten dark and

cloudy, I saw a dark shadow on the corner of the building. I quickly turned

around to walk back. All the mundanes had gone home from the effect of the dark

weather and I realized that I was alone.

PI walked quickly back down the street. I had not brought weapons. Of course,

who brings weapons on a walk. Jace had insisted and I had refused and regretted

it now.I kept walking , looking down at the strange and mysterious shadow in

front of me seemed to be growing larger and larger with every step I took. The

greater demon, I thought to myself. Suddenly a strange black slimy liquid

shooted straight at my heart.I braced myself and got ready for the stinging pain

that was ahead. I waited and waited but surprisingly nothing hit me. Instead, I

landed on the , and wet cement pavement. I looked up at the scene before me and

gasped, my eyes wide with shock. I sat up ignoring the slight pain in my side

caused by the fall. Someone had pushed me out of the way, but who? Who would

risk their life like that? One name flashed in my mind,Jace It couldnt

be, I looked up and proved myself correct. Golden eyes stared at me with a

shocked and pained expression.

**Cliffy! Sorry I know it was short, it will be longer next time.I only had **

**20 minutes you know. Anyway, comment, review whatever, good, bad? should I keep **

**writing or is this a waste of time? tell me! luv u guys **

**xoxo twilightluvergurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey, this is the second chapter sorry it took so long**

**I wrote this on my ipod so... and one question how do u choose the **

**mortal instruments category on ? After you choose **

**books there seems to be just cage or butterflies or something. **

**Please help! thx and remember to REVIEW!**

I painfully groaned painfully as I stood up. His golden hair seemed to  
glisten as the sun reflected on it. He was half crouched but he made  
it no excuse to stop fighting the demon. "clary!" I heard a yell. I  
frantically whipped my head around and stabbed at it with my blade  
just before it went for me. I breathed a small sigh of relief. Jace  
was continuosly stabbing at it making small puddles of slimy liquor  
pour out of the demon like a fountain. After it drained itself out, it  
slowly dissapeared. I glanced over at jace. He was slumped unconsious  
up against the gray wall. I ran to him to make sure he was breathing.  
The slight rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that calmed  
me a little. His breathing was ragged which told me that i didn't have  
long. I dragged him to the institute which was a few blocks away. I  
prayed to the angel that magnus was supposedly visiting Alec. I  
knocked on the door half hysterical. Isabelle opened the door and  
gaped at me and Jace. Jace mostly because he was the one torn to  
shreds. She rushed me in without a word. Thankfully magnus was here  
and i secretly thanked the angel. Once we got Jace onto one of the  
infirmiry beds and magnus had started working on him, Isabelle pulled  
me into the hallway and the questions spilled out. I told her all of  
the events as she stared wide eyed at me. "you took the greater demon  
all by yourself?" she asked. "no, Jace helped after he took the blow  
for me and pushed me out of the way"I said sheepishly at first. "oh i  
guessed I expected it that way. Jace to keep fighting."she admitted.  
"no offense" she added quickly. "yeah I expected too" I said. We  
headed back into the infirmiry. Walking slowly at first, I ran the  
rest of the way when I heard groans of pain. I raced in through the  
door to find an unconcious Jace. I looked over at magnus, my eyes  
wide with fear hoping for an explanation. He was not unconcious when I  
left him. "I put a resting spell on him but knowing Jace he would wake  
up in a few hours. " magnus explained. I let out my breath and just  
noticed that I had been holding it. I walked over to him and took a  
seat in one of the chairs. Magnus sensing this was a private moment  
left the room. I held his hand and gently brushed his face. His golden  
hair was a halo around his face. His face was the most peaceful thing  
I had ever seen. With no scowl or his signature smirk, his face was  
free of his usual mask of hardness. I smiled and walked slowly out of the institute and I immediatly knew where I was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3  
I entered the busy streets and took a deep breath inhaling the  
polluted air of new York. I hailed a taxi and took it straight to...  
Luke's. I knew I would find my mom there instead of our house. We were  
planning on selling it in a few weeks anyway. I walked to the doorstep  
digging through my pocket for the spare key.  
"Mom?" I called. I heard a voice from the garage which my mom had  
turned into an art studio as I expected. I made my way to the bottom  
of the stairs. I saw my mom working busily on another one of her  
paintings. She loved art as much as I did. I stared at her paintings  
in awe. It never seized to amaze me. Her paintings were mostly scenery  
in idris some which I recognized while others were completely  
different from what I had ever seen.I paused at a certain painting. It  
was a picture of the hillside that Jace and I had sat when we were  
celebrating the victory of valentines official death. The picture was  
so fascinating I didn't even hear my mom walk up behind me. I gaped at  
the painting with all the good memories of that night flooding into my  
mind.  
I jumped when I heard my mom call me. "oh sorry I ..." I trailed off  
suddenly remembering why I was here. I was mentally preparing myself  
for a very persuasive speech of staying at the institute.  
"I'm guessing you are not just here to stare at my paintings" my mom  
said giving me the perfect chance.  
"I was thinking and I think it would be great to stay at the  
institute. It would be better for my training and it would be more  
convienient on demon hunting. I could always visit. Could I please  
stay at the institute?" I pleaded.  
"Well, if you put it that way. I guess it wouldn't be a problem as  
long as you promise to visit." she said.  
" Of course and thanks for being so understanding" I exclaimed. I  
gave her a quick hug and ran back up the stairs as she went back to  
her painting. I quickly packed up my stuff in the extra boxes. I sat  
down and called for help.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Isabelle's Pov  
I sat down and made myself comfortable in one of the leather seats in  
Jace's infirmary room. I stared up at the ceiling waiting for jace to  
wake up and Simon to call. I heard a faint rustle of the blanket and  
snapped back into reality.  
"where's clary?" he mumbled groggily.  
"I think she's at her mom's or something" I told him. He mumbled a  
response and I took out my cell. Just as I had it in my hand it  
started ringing. It was clary.  
"hey" I greeted her.  
" hi, I need your help, tell Alec and magnus to come too. Don't tell  
Jace" she said.  
"Why not?" I asked. I let my eyes wandered over to Jace who was lying  
sideways, eyes closed thouh I knew he was listening.  
"Oh" I said as I realized why. I went to gather magnus and Alec. They  
came out begrudgingly with rumpled clothes. I did not want to know  
why. We all took the subway to Luke 's and knocked on the door. Clary  
opened her door panting as if she was just running from a demon. She  
led us to her room.

"I asked my mom if I could stay at the institute. So I need  
someone to help me move my stuff.  
" that's great!" I squealed in excitement. A sudden thought went  
through my mind.  
"Why didn't you just ask magnus?" I asked.  
"I guess I didn't think of that"she said sheepishly.  
"Magnus?"she motioned to her boxes. "Oh right" he said as he waved  
blue sparkles over her things making them glow and suddenly  
dissapeared. He made a swirling portal and one by one we stepped into  
it following her belongings.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Clary's Pov  
I hurled out of the portal clumsily landing on my knees while the  
others stepped out of it with gracefully. Isabelle showed me my room  
which was coincidently across from Jace's. I knew they probably saved  
that room for when I would move in. I stared into Jace's room which  
was unbelievably neat with little things. I noticed something  
different sitting on his desk. It was a framed picture of us in front  
of the Wayland manor. I spotted a dark figure sitting on his desk. He  
looked at me questioningly.  
"Im moving in the institute"I exclaimed. We were in a passionate  
embrace when Izzy cleared her throat.  
"what? Jealous? " Jace said obviously annoyed.  
"in your dreams"Isabelle scoffed."mom wants us to meet at the  
library in five minutes".  
"we'll be there" I promised.  
... ... 5 mins later...  
"there's been demon sightings consistently increasing around the  
institute. Due to Jace's umm injury we did some research. There has  
been the same incidents in other institutes too. " said maryse calmly  
although I could see that she was worried.  
Seeing all the worried and shocked looks on our faces except jace's  
she added"it's nothing too big yet. You can go on your regular lives  
until we find some more information. That's all I wanted to say. You  
can go now" she assured us. We all started to leave the room except  
Alec who was the one who worries the most. He stuck to maryse like a  
moth to a flame asking questions like "about how many are there?" or  
"does the clave know about this?" Just before I stepped out of the  
room I saw magnus prying Alec away while giving him plenty assurances  
and soothing words. I steppedout of the room unworried knowing no  
matter how bad it would turn out to be it wouldn't be worse than what  
we've been through (COG situation) Or so i thought. Maybe it would  
be worse. Like losing the one I love.

**Author's note:  
First I would like to give a big thanks to my first reviewers  
HollyJayy and hots4jasper...( sorry forgot the number after it ) I  
took longer for this chpt because of two reasons. One becuase it's  
longer than usual and two because i had to go through and start the  
dialogue on another line. Hope you enjoyed the chpt. I will try to  
update next week. There are a few more fluff filled chapters but as  
you can see the plot is slowly unraveling. Hope you liked this chpt.  
Remember to as always REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

I woke up to a gruesome smell in between puke and trash. I covered my  
nose wincing at the smell. I inhaled a deep breath at the floral scent  
that filled the bathroom.  
I got dressed and went downstairs. Isabelle greeted me.  
" I made breakfast." she said cheerfully.  
"um I uh no thanks" I stammered. Luckily she was in a good mood  
and just shrugged her shoulders. I hurried out of the room, afraid she  
would sudddenly change her mind. I walked quickly not looking where I  
was going I ran into Jace.  
"hey"he greeted me. He bent down to give me a kiss. I Kissed  
him passionately for a few minutes not having to come up for air  
thanks to shadowhunting training. I glanced at the clock.  
"shit, I'm late"I cursed under my breath.  
"I'll pick you up after school. " he said.  
"k,love you,bye" I said and reached up to give him a quick  
kiss before hurrying down the hall.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Slam! The echo of my locker made a loud noise across the  
hallway turning some of the attention to me. There was 5 more minutes  
until school ended. Isabelle and I stood by our lockers talking as  
usual.  
"Did Maryse say anything else about the demons?" I asked  
her,curious.  
"there were a few more attacks in nearby institutes-" she  
said but was cut off by a voice.  
"demons?institutes? What are you talking about" interupted  
Mary who was in our chemistry class.  
"um we were saying demons in the tubes in our game" I said  
quickly. She gave us a weird look and scurried down the hall. Izzy  
turned to stare at me. "what? I panicked" I said. Just then the bell  
rang and we walked quickly towards the exit before we got trampled over.  
I looked around the parking lot to find Jace leaning on a  
shiny motorcycle. His was wearing a loose shirt and jeans. His light  
tan was visible over his perfect build of muscle. As I got closer I  
saw that someone was stroking his arm , someone with red nails...  
Julia. The slut. Jace was shrugging away and trying to pry her hand  
away. Once I got closer he spotted me and I could see that the look in  
his eyes were pleading for help. I ran over and grabbed the skank's  
hand off of Jace's arm. He was mine and I planned on showing her that.  
I shoved her aside, rage and jealousy boiling up inside of me. I  
pressed my lips to his so hard it caused him to stagger back. We  
continued to make out for a few moments until my anger died down and I  
soon became selfconsious. I broke away to take a breath and scanned  
the area around us. The entire female population of our school was  
staring- no glaring at me. Especially Julia. She looked as if I had  
slapped her across the face which I mentally did. I blushed probably a  
bright tomato red and looked back to Jace climbing behind him on the  
motorcycle. The girls were drooling although not as brave as Julia who  
actually came up to him, confident that he wouldn't turn her down.  
Putting my arms around his abs he sped off leaving the shocked faces  
behind. Around the first block, the motorcycle touched the ground  
running steadily. At the beginning of the second block it started to  
lift off the ground. I felt my stomach drop as it started to go higher  
up. I hugged him closer and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt it come to a  
stop and someone shaking me gently.  
"clary we're here" he told me. We walked into the institute  
together hand in hand like childhood fairytales. Isabelle skipped over  
to greet us.  
"Mom wants to see you and Alec in the library." she said.  
"Jace what have you done this time?"I joked.  
"What makes you think that?" he answered with a  
question."good luck" he whispered. Then he gave me a kiss on the  
forehead and continued down the hall leaving me with Isabelle. We  
walked down the hall in he opposite direction and I mentally prepared  
myself for the torturous 4 hours of clothes, makeup, and whatever she  
planned on putting on me.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Jace POV  
I wondered what maryse wanted to talk to me about.  
As I entered the library, I saw Alec give maryse a look of confusion  
the same as I felt.  
"Jace you're here"she welcomed. Her face showed a look of  
nervousness. I immediately became curious.  
"What do you need to talk to us about?" I asked, jumping to  
the point.  
"sit down"she said. "A week ago I have informed you that there  
had been demon attacks. Well the situation has gotten worse and the  
clave has instructed each institute to have two shadowhunters sent to  
idris to try to solve the problem.  
"So you chose me and Alec?" I said.  
"Yes and you will leave tomorrow morning"she answered.  
"Wait, how long are we going?" Alec asked the same question  
that popped into my head.  
"We are not sure, depending on how long it takes to stop  
whatever is causing the attacks. " she told us. She said something  
else but I was too distracted to hear it. How was I going to tell  
clary? How long would I be away from her? I absentmindedly walked down  
the hall, the questions still going to my head.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Clary's POV  
I looked down at myself. A short skirt had replaced my jeans  
and tall heels replaced my usual sneakers. I felt very unstable on my  
feet. I staggered down the hall to Jace's room. I saw Jace sitting on  
his bed looking down at his feet. Something was bothering him.  
"Jace, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.  
"clary, I have to tell you something" he said.  
"What is it?"I asked nervously making myself comfortable  
next to him.  
"I-I'm going to idiris."  
Author's note:  
I can't say I liked this chapter very much. I just realized  
that I had half a chapter to write today so I wrote this in the car.  
You could probably guess what is going to happen in the next chapter.  
It's been a busy 2 weeks with tests and stuff so I probably won't be  
updating in at least a week. My sister's birthday is coming up and we  
are planning a surprise party for her and I'll probably be busy these  
few days. I was in a rush so I couldn't go over this and reread it and  
it'll probably have a lot of mistakes. Anyway, plz REVIEW ( not  
forcing you or anything but umm.. I would really apprieciate it  
so... Just ReViEw!) 

XOXOtwilightluvergurl 


	5. Chapter 5 New beginnings and endings?

Ch 5

"What is it?"  
"I'm going to idris"

3rd person POV  
"how long?" She asked.  
"i don't know"he said. She ran across the room and hugged him  
close to her. No words needed to be said to feel the hurt in her. But  
she decided one thing. Tomorrow, she promised herself that she would  
put a smile on her face and tell him to go. But for now , she needed  
to enjoy the moment, the blissful happiness of being safe in his arms.  
( insert lemon)  
  
She couldn't believe he was leaving. She took a deep breath  
and plastered a forced smile on her face. Then she went to meet Jace  
at the end of the stairs to say goodbye.  
"I love you"he whispered.  
"I love you too"tears were threatening to spill over and it  
took all of her concentration to keep them from falling over until he  
left. With one last kiss, he stepped through the portal. Her tears  
fell helplessly down her cheeks. Isabelle put a hand on her shoulder  
meaning to comfort her. Clary put a hand over her mouth and ran to the  
bathroom to puke the remnants of her breakfast. On instinct she shut  
the bathroom door ignoring isabelle's shouts of worry. Then grabbed  
the little box that she had bought hidden from view.  
  
After five minutes she finally opened the door to a worried  
looking Isabelle. After a few minutes of studying her, Izzy finally  
broke the silence and asked,"what's wrong?"  
"I- I think I'm " she couldn't manage to get the whole  
sentence out through her sobbing so she just showed Izzy the little  
pink plus. Isabelle gasped in surprise.  
"what are you going to do?" She asked. Clary shook her head as  
if to say I don't know.  
  
Jace looked down at the ground. He missed clary's fiery red  
hair, her laugh, and most of all her smile. It made his heart melt. As  
he left, he saw the tears that streaked down her cheeks. He regretted  
stepping into the portal the moment he went through. He deperately  
wanted to go back and wipe away her tears. But he couldn't turn back  
no matter how much he wanted it. He wondered what she was doing and if  
she was okay. He sighed when alec called his name. Today was the day  
they must fight against them. Whoever they were. They had sent the  
clave a threatening note and to meet them at a field north of lake  
Lyn. He took a deep breath and put on a mask to hide the vulnerable  
face hidden underneath. Jace thought of Clary as he walked out of the  
room to prepare for the battle, the battle that could end his life.  
  
"Clary! This is huge," Isabelle said. "Ironic too, but are  
you going to keep it?"  
"Of course, it's just,I don't know what to do and with  
Jace gone- I don't even know when he's coming back." clary answered.  
"Well we could ask magnus if he could help us mail one of  
those note things to him" Isabelle suggested.  
"Good idea" clary answered buy saddened " but this is such  
a big deal for him, I don't want him to come rushing home. That would  
be just selfish".  
"This is an emergency- special case, will he let you live  
it down if you don't tell him?" Isabelle argued "Either way I think he  
should know"  
"I guess you have a point" clary agreed with still a  
guilty feeling.  
  
With magnus  
"Wow" that was all magnus could say after they told him.  
He immediately agreed to help them. Clary handed him an envelope with  
the letter. He let it lay gently on the palm of his hand, sprnkled it  
with blue sparkles and threw it in the fire.  
"Now that my job is done, I need to go meet up with Alec" he  
announced.  
"Uh magnus, sorry to disappoint but.. Alec isn't here"  
Isabelle told him.  
"I know, you think I'm crazy?" he continued to walk out  
the door. We followed him to a room and heard him  
talking. Curiously, we peeked and couldn't believe our eyes. Magnus  
was talking to a picture of Alec! We stifled our giggles and magnus's  
head turned.  
"May I ask why you are still here and interrupting my quality  
time with Alec?" he asked quizically like nothing was wrong.  
"Why are you talking to a picture?" I blurted.  
"Ah, that. Well I put a communication spell on Alec. And  
talking to the air is crazy so I came up with the clever idea of  
talking to the picture. " he explained. We looked at him like he was  
crazy.  
"ok..." I said and we hurried out  
  
Jace's eyes scanned the battlefield. Although you could  
hardly call it a battlefield. It's beauty shone against everyone's  
eyes. A breeze blew across his face. It swayed the soft grass  
innocently waiting to be splattered with blood and the remains of the  
unvictorious shadowhunters. He squinted at the opposite side of the  
field, his glare filled with determination. Be tensed and felt a pang  
of jealousy for max. He didn't need to worry, didn't need to fight not  
knowing if he would come home or not because he was never going to. A  
hear ago he wouldn't have cared. Death was simply something you got  
used to. A year ago, he didn't have anything to come home to. Now he  
had clary.  
They charged. (insert fight scene, I'm not so good at  
those maybe I'll attempt one sometime) After a while of fighting,gore,  
and violence, Jace felt himself drift. Just before his eyes closed, he  
saw a trail of green sparkles. He felt the tip of a blade touching the  
bare skin just above his heart. He fought the unconciousness that  
tugged at him, trying to pull him down. He let his mind wander.  
Flashes of the memories he had of Clary went through his mind. One  
year, two months, and three days, was how long he will ever know  
Clary. One year, two months, and three days ago was the first time he  
had been truly happy. He knew it was over, there was no hope, and  
hoped that Clary would understand. "Goodbye clary" he thought as he  
dissapeared into a long, dark, tunnel of unconciousness.

**Jace: you better review to keep me alive **

**Me: ya, what he said**

**Wow it's been almost two months since I last updated!**

**Please don't give up on me. I've been really busy since tests are **

**coming up. And I lost all my drafts. Luckily, I have them written in**

**a notebook , which I have to type up. I wrote like chapter 12 already,**

**so basically I'm just lazy, and I also wrote 2 chapters of a new story **

**that I will post soon. Keep reading, the twist is coming up! A little **

**bit dissapointed in the reviews. btw thanks to those who did. I mean**

**is this story really that bad? (don't answer that) not exactly encouraging.**

**Those who want another chapter, REVIEW! anyways wow Long**

**A/N so i'll just shut up now. xoxo 3**


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6

** A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Remember, this was written 2 years ago when I was 11 so there may be a few spelling errors. Sorry! to those of you who put this story on alert. I honestly had no intention of finishing this story before. Also, those of you who are new readers, sorry for the bad indentation on the first 5 chapters. I had written it on my ipod and it was sent to my laptop that way. It will be in paragraphs from here on out though. Thanks so much! Happy reading! :)**

**A month later**

Clary walked down the hallway of the institute, a hand on her belly. She was 4-5 months along now and was showing. Apparently, shadowhunter babies took less time to develop, which when told to her, gave her a shock. She was definitely NOT ready to have a baby after only 6 months. She had just found out at 3 months, so of course she was freaking out. It meant she only had 3 more months to prepare.

She had just been out with Simon at Taki's, and after an extra large serving of fries, she had walked back to the institute before it got too dark.

Suddenly, Alec burst out of his room. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were rumpled and sweaty. It was clear that he had been training.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked.

Alec walked up to Clary steadily and looked her in the eye, his blue eyes piercing her green ones. "Clary," He took a breath."Something's wrong with Jace." He said calmly.

"What? " She looked at him frantically, hoping this was a joke him and Magnus had planned to see her reaction. "What's wrong?"

When Alec answered, Clary noticed his eyebrows come down into a deep V. It was evident on his face that he was truely worried and that this wasn't a prank. "I don't know. But something's wrong. I can feel it." Clary looked at him blankly. "We're parabatai."

Clary felt around for a chair and sat down, letting the information sink in.

"I-Is there anything we can do?" She breathed.

"I -" Alec was interrupted by a series of loud banging at the front door. It was uneven, like how someone would knock when they were drunk. Something slumped against the door. Clary looked at Alec with wide eyes as he stared intently at the door. Creeping behind him, Clary followed. He whisked open the door and Clary gasped and a scream followed, leaving her breathless and almost nauseas at the sight in front of her.

In front of them was a strangled, bloodied body. Alec looked around for the person who dropped the body at their doorstep. There was no one in sight. After closely examining the body, Alec announced that the person was still alive, but barely.

"C-Clary?" He said with a shaky breath and pushed back a few locks of golden,muddy hair. Clary almost fainted on the spot as she recognized the face. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She had lost her voice and was unable to do anything but stand and stare.

**Later**

Alec had frantically called Magnus, whom now was his boyfriend, and they lifted his body into the infirmiry. As Clary stared in through the curtains, she realized it looked extremely like a scene out of a horror movie. His body was cut in many areas and blood had soaked the majority of the sheets. Her body shook as Isabelle wrapped an arm around her, both of them watching. The seriousness of the situation had not set in yet and the waterworks were sure to come in later.

Half an hour later, Magnus had cleaned up the mess, stitched everything back up with magic of course, and Alec had helped use some runes. By the end, most of his cuts had healed up, but he was still unconscious. The sheets were changed and the bloodied ones were disposed.

"Well, he seems to be in a mundane comatose state. But he does have a better chance of waking up than any regular mundane." He stopped and looked at the girls sympathetically. "Look, we've healed up all his injuries and nothing really drastic will happen. Why don't you go take a nap or something." He waved his hand as if gesturing us off.

**3 months later**

I was filled with happiness as someone handed me my baby in a little pink bundle. It was a girl. She had little tufts of blonde hair. But as I held her, sadness flooded through me. Jace should be here. He should be here, by my side, holding her for the first time.

When they asked me what I wanted to name her, my mind blanked. He should be here. We should be arguing about who gets the middle name, and who gets the first. After a few moments of thought, I came up with a perfect name.

"Clarise Jacinda Lightwood." And just as I said her name outloud, she opened her eyes revealing bright green eyes. If only he was here.

**Update date: 6/26/12**


	7. Chapter 7

**City of Tears chapter 7**

**Sorry for the long wait :) Enjoy!**

**Again, the chapters are not going to be very long as each chapter was written in about 2 pages.**

**13 years later ... Clarise's POV**

I sat in my room in the institute staring up at the ceiling as I waited impatiently. I was to be called over to the training room and be taught the basics of shadowhunting skills at about 20 minutes from now. At the age of 13, I had begun to train, but it's only been a couple years. That meant I still couldn't go demon hunting with anyone. Occasionally, I would get one of them to cave, mainly uncle Alec, and he would secretly go on short little missions with me. I only got in a couple weak swings everytime and the demon would be defeated, courtesy of uncle Alec. Still, it was better than laying couped up in my room.

My life was confusing, but who's weren't. Questions appeared in my head a mile a minute every second I got alone. I didn't even know who my dad was. I figured he was some dude who knocked up my mom and disappeared leaving her to fend for herself. When I was nine, I had tried to find out who he was. Guilt rushed through me after I had asked the question. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at me with looks of shock and sadness. Sad looks were shot at my mom and she gazed over at me, eyes filled with unshed tears. I guess the looks they had been giving her were looks of pity.

I immediately muttered a "never mind" and never spoke of it again, but it was always on my mind. I guessed she was still hung up on him even though he left. She had never dated anyone else, which I found quite odd.

I sat up and moved from my previous position on the bed to sit in front of the large mirror (a gift from aunt Izzy). I studied myself closely. Other than my emerald green eyes, I looked nothing like my mom. I had long blonde hair, that was far from my mom's fiery red locks, which meant it belonged to my dad. I will admit, I am a bit curious to who he is though. But I wouldn't voice it, because he was the stupid bastard that left my mom and hurt her.

* * *

**10 minutes later** **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The institute elevators chimed, interrupting my thought process. I wandered to the kitchen and greeted aunt Izzy. "Where's mom?" I asked.

"Here," mom said, coming into the kitchen with quiet footsteps. " How was your day?" She asked with a motherly smile.

"Boring," I answered, rolling my eyes. My mom's eyes were glassy with unshed tears meaning she was probably thinking about my dad again. I walked out of the room. Instead of going to my room like they expected, I went into the next room and put my ear up against the wall. All I heard at first was faint murmering and mom sobbing quietly. I was curious about what was going on.

"You have to get over Jace," Izzy said. That was the first full sentence I heard. Jace? So that was his name.

"There's still hope. He might still wake up." mom mumbled and stepped out of the room. I quickly stepped away from the wall and hid in case she came in.

Instead, she went into the infirmiry, which I followed her to. I had never given much thought to why she went in every day and came out with dried tears and a sad expression. It was almost impossible to stay quiet with teh curiousity burning inside me. I stood by the doorway, staring at the sight in front of me. Mom had taken the man on the white infirmiry bed's hand in hers and was staring at him with love. It looked so intimate and private that my instinct was to look away. I didn't oblige and kept my eyes on him. I wondered who he was. He had slightly curled blonde hair and long lashes that casted shadows over his cheekbones. He had golden tan skin that stretched over layers on lean muscle. There was a glow to his skin that seemed to hover above his being. Wait, _blonde hair_? I looked down at my own blonde locks. Was he my long lost brother or something? I gasped. Mom turned to me, her eyes red with shock, her mouth slightly dropped open.

"Who- Who is he?" I managed to say.

She took a long breath before saying, "He's your father."

**Update date : 7/21/12**


End file.
